pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno Volcano
Inferno Volcano, also called IV, is located to the west of Archford. To get to the entrance, the move Rock Climb is needed. There are 60 floors and most Pokémon found here are Fire-type. The boss located at the end of the dungeon is Groudon. Dungeon Parts Scenery Lower Floors IV scenery 1.png IV scenery 2.png IV scenery 3.png IV scenery 4.png The ground is a tan, dirt-like texture, with lava being very common and found in large quantities throughout this section. The wall consists of gray stone with lava veins showing. This begins at floor 1 and ends at floor 11. There is no darkness and these floors are commonly Sunny. Mid-Lower Floors The ground transitions from tan to a darker-colored dirt with this section. The walls are orange stone with the lava veins being more prominent. The amount of lava is consistent with the amounts on the previous floor. Darkness is introduced in this area. This lasts from floor 12 to floor 25. The weather on these floors, like the previous, is usually Sunny. Mid-Upper Floors The floor and walls are a dark red color, though the walls have more prominent lava veins than previous floors. Lava on the floor becomes less common. The darkness increases, limiting field of vision further, and the weather stays the same as previous floors. This begins at floor 26 and ends at floor 41. Upper Floors The scenery takes a drastic change. The floor is now a purple stone pattern and the walls are a dark red color. Lava on the floor grows more common, like in the first few sections. The darkness continues, though offers a good range of sight. Sunny weather is still common; the upper floors begin at floor 42 and last untill 60. Pokémon These Pokémon are mostly all Fire-type and start off as mainly stage 1 Pokémon. The Pokémon quickly become stronger. Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items The items that are found in Inferno Volcano are all the necessary items required for an explorer; all tutor items can be found in this dungeon as well. Sealed chambers are located in floors 20 and 40. Kecleon Shop * Stamina Band * TM Flame Charge * TM Rock Slide * TM Stone Edge Mystery Eggs * Heatmor Boss IV boss1.png|Mob Boss after Warp Puzzle IV boss2.png|Groudon on Final Floors There are two sets of Bosses in the dungeon. First Boss The first boss is after completing the warp puzzle. The boss is a mob type boss (which is referred to as a Monster House) that includes a variety of Pokémon, such as: Second Boss The second boss is located at the end of the dungeon. The final boss is Groudon. Boss Drops * Big Mushroom (Common) * Lava Cookie (Common) * Charcoal (Common or uncommon) * TM Fire Blast (Rare) * Groudon's Heart Slate (Rare) Ending Box * Heat Rock * Magmarizer * TM Bulldoze * TM Flame Charge Secret Room In this secret room, there are three switches: two to open the sealed boxes, and one inside to open the doors again to get outside. Items: *TM Flamethrower *Heat Rock *Inferno Band *TM Bulldoze *TM Overheat *Lava Cookie *Star Piece *Revival Herb Warp Puzzle IV warp1.png|Warps with the Yellow Dot are the correct ones. IV warp2.png|Press the stone to temporarily open the doors. IV warp3.png|Press all stones to quickly finish the floor. After floor 25, there is a warp puzzle that the player must complete in order to continue to the Mob Boss. Dungeon Objective Inferno Volcano has many Fire-type starters that can be recruited, such as Cyndaquil and Charmander. TM Fire Blast can only be found in this dungeon as a rare drop from Groudon. Players can also obtain Groudon's Heart Slate, which is also a rare drop from Groudon. With this Heart Slate, players can combine the Heart Slate with the Mystery Part to summon Groudon in dungeons. This also gives the player access to Groudon's Precipice Blades if Precipice Blades is a move that is selected when Groudon is summoned. The Pokémon that are found in this dungeon give a lot of experience, so training here is a viable option. Tips *The main offensive types to look out for are Fire-Type and Ground-type. *Pass Scarf can help fight the first mob boss. Trivia *Inferno Volcano was released within an hour of Seafloor Ruins being released, another dungeon in Archford. *Inferno Volcano is the couterpart of Seafloor Ruins. *This dungeon is based off the PMU6 dungeon Mt. Mantle, but also takes inspiration from Inferno Cave. IV final.png|Final Room IV rest point.png|Rest Point after Floor 25 Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons